The Little Brunette And Her Prince On Horseback
by The Trabian
Summary: Selphie and Squall have fallen in love, but no one knows. Squall decides to "out" their romance in the most dramatic way possible, by proposing to her in public.
1. Chapter 1

"Squall it's not like I'm complaining or anything but don't you think you'd better be going. I mean what would the headmaster say if he knew his seed commander was spending his nights in the female dorms?"

Squall Leonhart was kneeling down lacing up his boots and he looked up at the little brunette sitting on the edge of her bed with a mixture of amusement, annoyance, and affection, three very familiar emotions for him to experience as far as his feelings for her were concerned. He couldn't remember a time in the last two years when he hadn't felt at least one of those things when he saw her, nor could he remember the exact time another feeling had been added.

Love.

He only knew that he'd never felt anything like it before.

Not even Rinoa had made him feel the way the little brunette made him feel. It wasn't even close.

Rinoa had been his first. She had opened his eyes and heart to a world of love and friendship he hadn't suspected existed, and he loved her because of it. But it would always be first love, puppy love.

The little brunette with the emerald eyes would be his last. He was sure of it.

Selphie Tilmitt. The little brunette. Was it possible he had loved her from the moment she had slammed into him full tilt on her way to exam registration, late on her very first day in her new home?

He supposed he had. Why else had he picked her up off the floor, gathered up her books, and took her on a personal tour round Balamb Garden. Making himself late in the process and not caring at all.

He hadn't done anything like that before. For anyone, but he had done it for her. Selphie Tilmitt, the little brunette.

And later that morning, dog tired and beat up after a trip to the fire cavern, He had found himself up a long ladder in the quad. Hanging up banners and bunting, oblivious to the bemused stares of his fellow seeds who were wondering just who, or what, could make Squall Leonhart, who never did anything for anyone unless ordered, climb to dizzying heights with a smile on his face.

She had asked him to. That's why. Selphie Tilmitt, the little brunette with emerald eyes and hair like nothing on earth,

She only had to ask and he would obey. Though a lot of water would have to flow under many bridges before he had the sense to realize that he'd do absolutely anything for her.

Anything at all.

Why, He sometimes asked himself.

Because he loved her that's why, and he would never need any other reason than that.

"Were you listening Squall I..."

"I hear you Selphie." He interrupted gently.

"Oh, because you looked like you were miles away. Thinking again huh, gonna tell me what about?"

"Memories..." He answered softly. "Good memories."

"They're the best kind, but you still haven't answered my question."

He finished lacing his boots before answering. "Well, what do you think the headmaster would say."

"I don't suppose he'd be very happy Squall. You're the commander after all."

"And you're an ensign. What's rank got to do with anything?" He pointed out quite reasonably.

She sighed and stared down at her feet. How to make him understand. It wasn't about rank or about being caught breaking the rules. She was frightened. Not of him or of her love for him, he was the least frightening man she'd ever known, though without doubt the most dangerous. She was frightened by what people might say if they found out about them. She hated herself for it. Was she so shallow that she'd be put off by what others might think or say? And just what was it that they would say? She thought angrily. That he's no good for her. Rubbish! Her heart raged at the injustice of the suggestion. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, ever, period, and end of story. And she was constantly amazed that he'd want her as much as she'd always wanted him. When she was with him, she didn't have to be the ditzy girl with the ridiculous hair people always expected her to be. She could be herself. And brother if that wasn't a gift worth having she didn't know what was. No, she was afraid, almost terrified of what people would say about her, that she was no good for _him_.

That Squall would be deeply offended by such a suggestion and would refute it angrily had perhaps predictably never occurred to her. She was only eighteen after all, still naive, despite her outward bluster and go to hell grin.

"That's not the point." She answered, looking right at him, hoping he'd understand.

"It's not the headmaster you're worried about is it"? He asked, displaying empathy beyond his nineteen years. "You're worried about us."

Her silence was answer enough.

"Do you love me Selphie?" He asked. He knew she did, but he was very young too, only nineteen, not able to understand that when a woman had a problem, or thought she did, it wasn't automatically the fault of a man.

She was at his side in an instant, arms round him. "Yes, yes, oh god yes." She insisted vehemently. "Don't be stupid Squall."

He didn't think he was being stupid, but he was glad to hear her words all the same. He pulled her tight against him, her sweet smell filling his nose, the feel of her beautiful hair and flawless skin against his own filled him with awe and wonder. She was utter perfection and his opinion not only the most beautiful woman alive, but the most beautiful woman who had or would ever live.

"Glad to hear it." He said, relieved. "Now what's the matter huh?"

"It's nothing." She lied, not liking or wanting to lie to him, but not wanting him to think her an idiot either. These last few months with him had been like a fairytale for her, the kind of enchanted romance that had brought her to tears as a young girl with the magical wonder of it all. And still could. And it was happening to her. Her. She never wanted it to end. And in her innocence, she thought going public about her romance with her very own prince would burst the fairy tales bubble, collapsing her dreams into darkness and dust.

She just couldn't bare it.

"I'm just being silly Squall; I must be getting my period. Maybe you should spend a few nights in your own room huh?"

Squall; who had a good idea about what she was worried about stroked her lovely hair; she just didn't think she was good enough for him, which was stupid and slightly offensive. He was a man in charge of his own destiny and was perfectly capable of deciding what was good for himself or not. And if he ever got round to making a list about the things that were good for him she'd find herself sitting fairly and squarely in the number one slot.

"You make it sound like I'm never in my room." He was, occasionally. But people were getting suspicious. One or two of his friends had asked him whom he was seeing, in a friendly, ladish kind of way. He'd told them to go to hell.

He _would _have told them, and happily, being in love was nothing to be ashamed of after all. But for some reason Selphie didn't want anyone to know, people were bound to find out eventually though. Balamb Garden was just too big and too full of wagging tongues for it to remain secret much longer. They'd been lucky so far. He was seed commander and therefore no place in Garden was off limits to him. But he couldn't continue making up excuses about why he was visiting the ladies dorms after lights out forever. Moreover, Selphie would drop dead on the spot if he suggested she slept in the men's dorm. Some were already starting to talk. Who's he seeing? No one seemed to know. He smiled to himself knowingly, wondering what their reaction would be when they found out. It would be positive, he was sure of it. If only Selphie would see it that way.

Maybe he could do something about it. An idea he'd been playing with for weeks crystallized in his mind. Why not do it today? He wondered. There's absolutely no time like the present after all. That he'd have to act on it right now was just another spur. He could make it up as he went along just like every other plan he'd ever had.

He started grinning like an idiot. It would work. It would have to work.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked as she ran a finger lovingly up and down a scar on his muscular shoulder.

"Nothing." Now it was his turn to lie. "Listen, I've just remembered something, I'm gonna have to get going". He was trembling inside as if an electric current was passing through him and was suddenly so nervous it was almost making him sick. Only his self-control, which was immense, kept his voice normal. She could not suspect a thing.

"Oh, really, where, what are you up to Squall?" He was never usually in such a rush. In fact, it was difficult to get rid of him at times.

"Nothing". He lied again. "What time is it?"

"Seven forty six." She answered after checking her Disney princess wall clock, a gift on her tenth birthday and something she would never part with. It fitted in well with the rest of her room that was wall to wall with posters, pillows, and DVD's of Pocahontas, Ariel, Snow white, and a dozen more princesses that Squall couldn't possibly identify along with the princes that loved them. She's a serious Disney princess freak he'd thought on first seeing her room though he'd grown used to it over time. He'd had to, it was either that or go totally nuts.

So late already. He thought anxiously. He had had barely ninety minutes to put a plan together.

He kissed her lightly and disengaged her from his arms. "What are your plans this morning"? He asked as he stood and helped himself to a clean white tee shirt, one of many she kept for him.

"Nothing much, a shower, division roll call, then breakfast I guess. Why?"

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered in some bemusement. Wondering why he was hopping around as he finished dressing, like a hyperactive kid on Christmas morning.

"What do you want?"

"Have you're breakfast in the cafeteria okay, and be there between nine thirty and ten."

"But that's when it's busy." She objected.

He nodded. "That's right; we'll have breakfast together for a change. And when it's busy fewer people will suspect there's anything going on between us". He said using a convoluted logic he hoped she couldn't get her head round.

"Alright." She agreed doubtfully. "But there's something going on Squall. I can tell. You don't eat in the cafeteria."

"There's nothing going on." He insisted, smiling insanely at the absurdity of such a suggestion "I've just got a few things to do then we'll meet up okay."

"What things?"

"Things." He replied vaguely.

"Okay." She agreed, there not being much else she could do. And it would be nice to sit down with him in the crowded cafeteria eye to eye over eggs and bacon like two secret lovers adrift in a sea of indifference.

He stood at her door, checking as always that the coast was clear. It was. Muffled music was playing on a stereo somewhere but there was no one in sight, good.

"Remember, between nine thirty and ten. _Be _there Selphie, Okay."

She nodded obediently, knowing an order when she was given one. "I'll be there Squall, don't worry."

He seemed satisfied with her answer. Then he did something she'd never seen him do before, he crossed himself like a knight before a battle, whispered something that might have been a silent prayer, then took off down the corridor at a run.

What was that all about she wondered as she watched him disappear. She had no idea, only that he'd suddenly started acting in a manner that was odd to say the least. He'd gone from his usual placid but sweet self to apparent lunatic in the span of seconds.

She stood at the door, listening to his fading footfalls. When they'd gone entirely she collected her towel and bathrobe and headed the other way down the long corridor towards the showers. Half way there, two of her friends caught up with her and they tried to engage her in conversation. She barely heard. All she could think about was Squall and the feeling that he was up to something.

She had no idea what. No one did. They soon would though. And when it happened, it would be something all right.

Something wonderful.

Zell Dincht could scarcely believe it. He'd spent the better part of an hour looking for Squall in every place he could think of without success only to have his friend and commanding officer almost run into him as he came charging round a corner at sprint speed.

"What the hell man!" Zell cried in alarm as he jumped out of the way of his blindly charging friend.

Squall stopped reluctantly, acutely aware of the minutes and seconds ticking by. He had given himself a deadline so strict that a delay of just a few seconds could prove fatal.

"Sorry Zell, guess I didn't see you there, but I'm kind of in a hurry." He took off again but Zell was having none of it.

"Whoa Squall, what's your hurry. I need to talk to you man."

Squall halted again. Feeling like he would literally die of frustration if he didn't get a move on.

"What is it Zell?" He snapped, sure he could feel every single nano second racing by.

Zell looked at him mistrustfully, hurt by his friends sharp tone of voice. "Relax Squall. Okay. I just need you to sign the daily assignment reports. You sign them every day don't you?"

"_You _sign them." Squall said, astounding Zell completely.

"What?" Zell answered, appalled. "I can't do that man. You're the commander, they need your signature".

"Forge it." Squall insisted. "You know how I sign my name, so sign it. That's an order Zell."

He took off again, heading down the wide steps that led to Balamb Gardens main exit six at a time, the closed barriers at the exit were no obstacles either, he simply leapt over them, much to the astonishment of a group of young seeds who were waiting to have their day passes stamped. None of them had ever heard of or seen their commanding officer behaving anything like it before. It seemed utterly impossible, and his strange behaviour at the gates would have gone into Garden legend there and then had he not returned an hour or so later and done something so astounding, so unexpected, it would be remembered in Balamb Garden for all time to come.

"Where the hell are you going Squall?" Zell yelled at his rapidly disappearing friend.

He didn't expect an answer that made any sense, Squall had obviously taken leave of his senses, but he did receive an answer of sorts, apparently absurd. Yet thinking about it later that day Zell realized it had made perfect sense all along. As he vaulted the last barrier, Squall had yelled back over his shoulder that he was heading into Balamb Town to see a man about a couple of rings and a horse big enough to sit him and a princess on.

Out of such things legends are born.


	2. Chapter 2

Selphie had gone for her shower with her mind, unsurprisingly, still on Squall. She didn't talk much, staying silent in the huge shower room while dozens of her friends laughed, shrieked, and threw soap and tampons at each other. Generally behaving in a manner that would make outsiders think they were a troop of poorly disciplined monkeys and not a group of educated, sophisticated, and intelligent young ladies from one of the world's premier academies. Two of her best friends, Quistis Trepe and Keely McShane had noticed her silence, which wasn't like her, they had asked her about it while they were towelling off and brushing their hair.

"It's nothing." Selphie replied as she tried to do something different with her hair. It was no use, it never was, her hair had a life all its own and resisted all her futile efforts.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing Self." Keely said as she platted her long, brown locks.

"That's right." Quistis agreed looking at her friend in some concern. "You've been acting kind of funny for weeks now."

"Don't you mean _funnier_." Keely added.

"That's not funny." Selphie snapped. Some of the other girls looked in their direction to see what was going on.

"Well excuse me." Keely said, hurt and a little taken aback. She hadn't meant any offense after all.

Quistis put a hand on each of her friend's shoulders, as a first lieutenant and their superior she could issue a command and make it sound like friendly advice.

"Let's be cool okay guys, we're all friends here remember." She said with just the mildest edge in her voice.

"I guess so." Selphie said looking at Keely. "Sorry Kee. I didn't mean to snap."

Keely beamed at her friend. "No offense taken Selphie."

Keely laughed. Quistis laughed. After a moment Selphie started laughing too, she just couldn't help it.

"It's just that I've got something on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" Quistis asked kindly.

Talk about it. I want to scream about it. Selphie raged behind impassive eyes. Don't you guys get it. I'm in love with Squall. Yeah, that's right, commander Leonhart. And do you know what. He's in love with me. We've been seeing each other since we went on that last mission to Esthar together. He stays in my room almost every single night and I love it. I love him. But it's tearing me apart. Because if you guys ever found out you would make him go away. You would say I'm not right for him. I'm no Rinoa Heartilly. I know that. But she left him and he found me. We found each other. I want to spend every single moment of every single day with him. Forever. But you would make him go away. And if he leaves me, it would kill me. It really would. I will die of a broken heart.

She clamped a hand over her mouth in horror, sure that she had spoken aloud but neither of her friends were running away from her or recoiling in shock. They were simply looking at her expectantly.

"No," She answered, taking her hand away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Alright." Quistis answered. "But we're your friends Selphie. You can talk to us about anything, anything at all."

Quistis Trepe loved Selphie as much as if they were sisters and as she gazed into the emerald eyes of her friend with her own eyes as blue and as deep as a tropical ocean she knew Selphie was hurting and why. Selphie and Squall had fallen in love. It was obvious, to her at least, the way they looked at each other, the long walks, how they _always _trained together, and a thousand other little things only she'd so far noticed. But for some reason Selphie didn't want anyone to know and Squall was reluctantly going along with it. Because Selphie had ordered him too. Quistis thought with an inner smile. The ensign clearly had the commander wrapped round her little finger.

But why wouldn't she want anyone to know she thought, puzzled. The two of them were surely meant to be together. Squall had always been tender hearted with Selphie even when he'd been bored and irritated with everyone else. Rinoa included. That must be it Quistis thought. Selphie was afraid of stepping into Rinoa's shadow. That was stupid, compare the two women against each other and in every case Rinoa would be found wanting. Selphie was prettier, more intelligent, and much more self-sufficient. Rinoa was nothing more than a spoiled little rich girl who hadn't known a good thing when she found one and had fled back to Galbadia once she finally realized that Squall, like everyone else, had tired of her helpless little girl act. And good riddance, Quistis thought, she had always found the Galbadian to be utterly insufferable.

She sighed, wanting to help but not knowing how. If Selphie didn't want anyone to know, it wasn't her place to enlighten them. She could only hope Squall could think of something to help his girl get over her confidence issues.

That he intended to, in spectacular fashion hadn't occurred to her yet.

Selphie stared back into Quistis's eyes with the terrible truth poised on the tip of her tongue. Part of her desperately wanted to tell her friend everything, tell everybody, and shout it from the rooftops. But she was just too afraid to let it go.

"I know I can." She said finally. "But a girl is entitled to keep a few secrets isn't she?"

"Right." Keely agreed.

"As rain." Said Quistis thinking you poor, silly, sweet girl. Behind her smile.

"I don't wanna rush anyone, but if we don't get a move on we're gonna be late for divisional roll call." Keely said conversationally as she cinched the belt on her bathrobe up tight. "Who's taking it anyhow"?

"Me of course." Laughed Quistis. "So you two better be at the head of your sections in your very best uniforms because I will be checking."

"The bad lieutenant huh?" Selphie asked. "You've always been good at playing that part."

That's better Selphie. Thought Quistis, life isn't so bad after all huh. And I think you're going to find it's going to get better a lot quicker than you expect. She didn't know how right she was. A seriously out of breath commander Leonhart had arrived in Balamb town after a four mile run he'd done as a sprint and was banging on the door of the most expensive jeweller in town demanding he open and sell him two rings. Price no object. The jeweller of course had been thrilled. That had been the easy part.

But where in hell would he find a horse?

The cafeteria was packed solid, every seat taken round every table, save one, which isn't something that happens every day Selphie thought as she sipped on a mug of coffee, her eyes were glued to either the clock, or the big double entrance doors. The doors were shut, guarded by two serious looking seeds that were turning away late comers with as much patience as the endlessly repetitive job would allow. As for the clock. That was showing nine forty four am and had been for at least six minutes according to her calculations.

Where had Squall gotten? She wondered, trying hard not to make her frequent glances towards the doors too obvious.

"Excuse me ladies but is this seat taken?"

A startled Selphie looked round to see a young, unfamiliar face smiling down at her.

"Huh, excuse me?" She had to shout to make herself heard over the din of six hundred people all eating and talking at once, not because she was by nature impolite.

"I said is this seat taken."

She blinked hard, finally understanding the question the young man was shouting into her ear.

"Oh, yeah, umm, it's taken I'm afraid." She gave him a polite but please go away smile.

"By who?" The young seed demanded, making it quite clear by his scowl he wasn't about to take no for an answer. Not when this was the only free seat in the house and he'd have three beautiful women as company.

"By commander Leonhart that's who." Selphie shouted, feeling sure she was holding an ace over this jerks kings. "He'll be here in a minute. You can take it up with him personally if you want."

All the belligerence promptly left the young man. "Ah that's okay. I just realized I'm not hungry."

"What an ass." Quistis said as she watched him walk away with his tail firmly between his legs. "Guys like him are two to a penny round here."

She gave Selphie a curious look. Squall never took his meals in here. It wasn't the done thing. The commander had to maintain a certain reserve and ate his meals in the faculty lounge, an altogether better class of establishment. Selphie knew that, even if jerk features didn't.

Selphie blushed and turned away; unable to meet her friends stare. Was she some sort of mind reader?

"Well I thought he was cute." Keely said admiringly.

"You would." Quistis said. "Because you have absolutely no taste!"

"Honey, you're _never _disappointed when you set your sights in the gutter." Keely retorted with a grin suggesting she was from the gutter herself.

Selphie tuned her friends' conversation down to background noise and resumed herself appointed mission of clock and door watching. The clock now read nine fifty, so it was moving after all, albeit slowly. He was supposed to be here no later than ten, only a few more minutes to go. She would wait a little longer of course if he didn't show up on time. An hour, maybe two or even three, four was a distinct possibility, five would be pushing it but still achievable. But she couldn't wait all day. She had work to do. And Captain Akira would throw a fit if he found out she'd been moping about in the cafeteria instead of overseeing the replacement of engine number one on the Ragnarok.

"Hey Selphie is this seat taken?"

Oh not again she thought as she looked up to see who was bothering her now. Just Zell, good, she could handle him.

"Yeah. It belongs to Squall."

Zell shrugged and plonked himself down in the free seat. "Don't give me that crap Selphie. He never eats in here". He started attacking his plate of franks and beans with gusto."

"Leave her alone Zell." Quistis warned. "If Selphie wants to obsess over the commander she's perfectly free to do so." She tipped Selphie a friendly wink that could have meant anything.

"I do not obsess over Squall, umm, I mean the commander." Selphie replied defensively, lying through her teeth.

"You could have fooled me." Zell said round a mouthful of food, his eating habits had always been on a par with dogs.

"Anyway, haven't you heard?" He went on. "Squalls gone mad, it'll be in all the papers." He said it as if Squall going mad was a regular occurrence hardly worthy of a second thought.

"_What_!" Quistis and Selphie demanded at precisely the same time.

"It's true." Zell went on to explain his bizarre meeting with Squall earlier that morning and his equally bizarre behaviour.

"YOU LIAR!" Selphie exploded. Zell, Quistis, and Keely stared at her in shock. "SQUALL WOULD NEVER GO MAD! HE WOULDN'T!"

Quistis grabbed hold of Selphie's hand because she was a hundred percent sure she was about to punch Zell square on the nose with it. This was getting out of hand. "Squall hasn't gone mad". She assured Selphie, giving Zell a furious stare. "That's ridiculous, there's bound to be a perfectly logical explanation." She hoped her tone would calm Selphie down ; the little brunette had just about detonated.

"That's right." Zell agreed, nodding his head vigorously and staring at Selphie with wide, amazed eyes. "My mistake, he probably had something really important to do and didn't have the time to explain it properly."

"Exactly." Quistis soothed. "He's out doing something top secret for Garden." Though what sort of mission would involve rings, princesses, and horses was a complete mystery to her.

It was obvious it was a complete mystery to Selphie too. But she had calmed down a little. At least she looked like she wasn't about to hit Zell the next time he opened his mouth.

"Alrigh." Selphie said, calming down a little. "But don't ever say anything like that again Zell or I'll..."

Her voice died away in confusion along with most of the conversation in the cafeteria, dying like the sound of an old forty-five record with the plug suddenly pulled out. Something was going on just outside the cafeteria doors. Sounds of shock and surprise from the voices out there and, on top of it all something that sounded impossibly like the shoed hooves of a horse on a painted and polished concrete floor as its rider expertly kept the nervous animal, far out of its element under control.

A horse thought Quistis. Who in hell would ride around inside Garden on a horse?

It was all suddenly very clear to her and she felt her eyes fill with swift tears, she was still holding onto Selphie's hand and she squeezed it gently. She knew who was out there. And why.

"What...?" Selphie whispered, only to be silenced by a look from Quistis.

"Shush Selphie." Quistis said through her tears. "Squall's out there, and he's doing it all for you. Oh sweetheart you're gonna love this."

She still didn't understand, and the question was poised to leave her lips when it was blown away forever by the sight of Squall, sitting atop a white stallion of such magnificence it actually shone in the bright overhead lighting, entering the stunned and silent room. And although six hundred pairs of eyes gazed at him in rapt wonder, his own only had sight for one.

Hers.


	3. Chapter 3

What is he doing sitting on that horse was Selphie's first coherent thought after she'd gotten over the initial shock of seeing him perched up there. His tee shirt, clean an hour ago was filthy and sweat stained, his black combats were ripped, and his hair looked worse than hers did on a Sunday morning. He looked like he'd battled ultimate evil from atop the horse, single handed, and won. Despite the dirt and sweat he looked to Selphie like a fairytale prince come to magical life.

He looked like that to Quistis too, a hero if ever there had been one. But she could also see he was frightened. Frightened of a little brunette whose head barely reached his chin and was scarcely half his weight and who held his life in her small hands. Frightened of the answer she might give to the question he would go down on bended knee to ask.

But she could also see that nothing would prevent him from asking that question. He would have ridden through the very fires of hell to kneel before Selphie because she was his lady and he would die for her and call it good.

You can do it Squall. Quistis thought. Raising him a silent cheer.

"_Oh my god_". Selphie gasped, suddenly understanding. Her eyes going wide, wider, widest. Her heart skipped a beat, and in that moment, all her silly fears and worries about what people might say when they found out disappeared, never to return. Squall had not only lifted Rinoa's shadow from her, he had seared it away with a blowtorch in front of everyone.

People were starting to stare at her now, whispering her name and she dragged her eyes off Squall to stare back. Quistis was closest and she saw nothing but love and goodwill there. Keely smiled at her happily too, her own eyes starting to brim over. So this is Selphie's big secret? It sure was a doozy.

"Go get him kiddo." She whispered. "Knock him stone cold dead!"

That was the last thing Selphie wanted, but she understood what her friend meant perfectly. Squall was here and he was hers to take, the only question was did she have the courage to collect that which she'd always wanted?

She saw the same question reflected in six hundred different faces, not one of whom, she finally understood, wished her the slightest ill will. Most people were standing now for a better look, guys held their girls hands tenderly, feeling the beauty of the moment even as they struggled to keep their faces impassive, others stared at their commander in awe, wondering if they would ever find the same courage in themselves.

She stood, under the gaze of hundreds, and faced Squall. Fighting a titanic battle with her tears. Tears would come, in oceans, but for now she had to see, and see everything; She noticed that the huge horse he was sitting on had neither saddle nor bridle, he was controlling it with a hand on its mane and with words alone. She resisted an urge to giggle, by the look of him the horse had thrown its rider at least once, and it obviously thought it was the one in control.

The horse's bright eyes regarded Selphie with interest, Seeming to understand she was the reason it was here. It danced back and forth and side to side, its great head bobbing, the sound of its hooves musically muted, snorting and whinnying softly. She took a step forward, then another. Silence reigned. If anyone had a pin and accidently dropped it, its sound would reverberate like thunder.

"Squall...?"

Squall's slate grey eyes gazed into hers but he didn't say a word, he brought the horse closer to her. Twelve feet, ten feet, six feet, four. The giant animal towered over her; Squall seemed to be fifteen feet high.

He jumped. Leaping off the horse as lithe and as fluid as a cat after its prey. Perhaps she was. She was defenceless against him. He landed in a crouch, ready to spring, but he didn't make a move or a sound. Slowly he went down on one knee, never taking his eyes from hers.

Selphie's heart did a crazy flip-flop in her chest because she knew what was coming. How had she gotten here? How had a day that had begun like any other been left behind? How had she ended up in wonderland?

Because Squall had brought her here. Magically. Wonderfully. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and stay there forever. She would too. But first, she had to play her part in a ritual that was as old as love itself.

"Selphie?"

His voice was low and sweet, just for her. But everyone in the cafeteria and those crowding in at the doors heard. The silence deepened. The hundreds of watching faces were painted on canvas. The horse became a frozen sculpture. Silent and still.

Time stopped.

"Yes Squall."

"Will you marry me...?"

The question hung in the air between them, lazily revolving. Selphie could see it in front of her, dripping globules of molten gold.

"Yes. Squall."

Time started up again.

The cheer that came a second later almost took the roof off.

"Then I guess you'd better put this ring on."

He tried to shout it tenderly over the whoops and whistles that reverberated all around them. It was no use and he gave up on saying anything else. He was almost speechless anyhow, she had just said yes.

He produced a small box out of his pocket and Selphie's eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw what was inside.

"Oh god Squall. It must have cost an absolute fortune." She gasped.

"Yeah". He smiled ruefully. It was a diamond baguette engagement ring on a band of 24-carat white gold and platinum and it had just cost him a whole years pay. Not that he was about to tell her that. She was worth every gill.

"Hold out your hand Selphie."

She did as he asked, grinning like a loon. They both were.

He slipped it effortlessly onto her finger and it looked beautiful there. Not that it was in any way any sort of competition for her. Nothing could be. If an angel had flown down from heaven and started singing, it would have appeared dull and drab in comparison.

"Absolutely beautiful." He told her. Meaning her and not the ring.

She couldn't stand it any longer and she _launched _herself into his arms, almost knocking him flying in the process, as she had done once before. She kissed him, hugged him, sobbed on him, and hit him. Using her little fist to punch him playfully and repeatedly on his immensely strong shoulders.

"Squall, don't you ever do anything like this again without giving me at least some warning okay."

This is where I came in he thought. Full circle, remembering the day, he'd been walking head down around Garden, minding his own business and she had appeared out of nowhere and charged right into him. What goes around comes around I guess.

Full circle.

"Yes ma'am." He agreed. He doubted he'd have it in him anyhow; asking her to marry him had taken more courage than he'd ever needed to face anything before, and he was almost spent. And what could possibly beat this?

"Where's your ring?" She asked once she'd stopped hitting him. "I wanna see it Squall."

He showed it to her. Not nearly as ornate as hers, or as expensive, just a plain band of 9 carat gold.

"You've spent all your money on me haven't you?" She asked, comparing his ring to hers.

"Not all of it." He insisted. It wasn't a lie, just bending the truth.

"Hmm, well, I better put it on your finger anyhow."

She slipped it on his offered finger not quite believing she was actually doing it. She didn't want to pinch herself to find out if she were dreaming or not because if she was dreaming she never wanted to wake up. She knew she wasn't though, it was just too real. In a dream, Squall wouldn't look like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"I love you." She told him, because she did. Sweat, dirt, and all.

"And I love you Selphie, I always will."

"You know what I've gotta do now don't you?" He said, giving her an almost heartbreakingly shy smile.

"Yeah." He could tell by her own smile she was looking forward to it.

"Let's do it then." He stood, bringing her up gently with him. She offered no resistance, just gazed up into his eyes as he brought his head and his lips closer to hers.

They kissed.

The world dissolved away around them.

Other than Squall, Selphie had never been at the centre of anyone's attention so to find herself surrounded by literally hundreds of young women all trying to talk to her at once was something of a shock. She looked around for him but he was having similar problems with the men. He had an advantage over her in that he was the commanding officer while she was just an ensign, the lowest officer rank. And in the pandemonium that had followed his stunning entrance and actions it was clear that, temporarily at least, rank, and the etiquette surrounding it had gone out of the window.

"Hey Selphie. How long have you been seeing the commander?" One star struck young girl who Selphie didn't know at all shouted into her face from a distance of three inches.

"Go Selphie, go Selphie, sis-boom-bah! Go Selphie, go Selphie, sis-boom-bah!" Four others sang and danced in front of her. Selphie figured they had to be members of the cheerleading team.

"Wow. Amazing, did you know he was gonna do that? Have you seen that horse? Where did he find it?"

Dozens of others were bombarding her with similar questions all at once.

She had absolutely no idea where to begin.

Predictably, it was Quistis with Keely in tow that came to her rescue.

"Alright everyone back, give her some room." Quistis bellowed at the top of her lungs. "And that's an order!"

The girls immediately fell back. Selphie, in full uniform, snapped to rigid attention and immediately felt like a horse's ass.

"At ease ensign." Keely told her, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Well Selphie, it seems like your little secret is finally out in the open." Quistis said smiling a little and dabbing away a tear. "Trust Squall to come up with a stunt like that huh?"

"Yeah," Selphie agreed. "You could have knocked me down with a feather!"

"Gonna tell us about it then?" Asked Keely clearly dying to know. "I mean what's he like?"

Selphie blushed demurely. She knew exactly what her friend wanted to hear, but she wasn't about to divulge intimate details of her love life, not with three hundred people listening in.

"Very good thank you." She said primly, and then promptly burst out laughing.

"Well I thought it was beautiful." Keely said. "Who'd have thought he had it in him. I mean he's usually so uptight. And how could you keep it from us Selphie. Were your friends aren't we?" she scolded.

"Sorry guys." Selphie said looking at her feet. Why indeed she thought, it seemed so silly now.

"I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Well that doesn't matter now, the important thing is that you're happy, the two of you." Said Quistis, not letting on that she'd known all along.

"Thanks Quistis," Selphie said meaning it. "We are, both of us."

"Married." Keely said, clearly enchanted with the idea of a wedding. "Can I be a bridesmaid huh Selphie, huh, can I?" She said hopping from one foot to another.

"Sure Kee." Selphie said. She looks just like me when she does that she thought with a smile.

None of the girls had noticed that while they were talking Squall had climbed back onto the horse and he was approaching them slowly, so as not to spook the animal. It seemed to be enjoying itself, getting much more attention than it was used to in its field of grass and wolfing down the sugar cubes that were being thrust at it from all quarters.

Quistis and Keely took a respectful step back leaving Squall, Selphie, and the horse standing in a circle defined by expectant faces.

"Well?" Squall said after half a minute of near silence.

"Well what?" His fiancée replied.

He sighed and stared at her in a mixture of affection, amusement, and annoyance. Three very familiar feelings for him to have as far as she was concerned.

"Are you coming? Or are you gonna stand there with your mouth hanging open all day?"

"On the horse!" She'd never sat on a horse before in her life, and this one didn't even have a saddle.

"On the horse." He agreed patiently. "We can't exactly keep it can we. Besides, it's gotta go back before whoever owns it realizes it's missing."

"You _stole _a horse?" She sounded appalled.

"Borrowed it." He corrected with a smile. "Do you know how many shops sell horses in Balamb town?"

"Err not many I suppose."

"None."

She smiled. He reached down for her with a loving hand.

"Oh god please don't let me fall off!" She gasped as he plucked her effortlessly off the ground and onto the massive back of the horse. She leant back against him in terror and exhilaration. But he was perfectly relaxed, perfectly calm. One of his strong arms cradled her gently; he leant forward and tapped the horse on its shaggy mane.

"Cisco, it's time to go."

"Cisco, is that his name?" She asked, feeling like a million gill, feeling like a princess on her way to happily ever after.

"It is now." He told her as Cisco trotted away surrounded by an escort of hundreds.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Anywhere you want Selphie, anywhere at all."

She snuggled in tight against him; before they went anywhere, he would have to get a bath and a change of clothes.

"I don't care where I go as long as I'm with you Squall."

"He smiled. " That sounds good to me. Now let's get out of here."

"Yeah." She agreed taking the horse by his mane and giving him a brisk kick in his sides, "let's see how fast you can move Cisco, let's see if you can fly!"


End file.
